


Sorpresa

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, starkbucks - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Se supone que debes de convencerme de eso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194965) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> ¡Hola! Vengo con una nueva traducción, este ship es mi nueva obsesión ♥ espero les guste.

Bucky entro a la habitación justo antes de que Tony se quitara la armadura para salir y pasar tiempo con el equipo.

—Iron Man, gracias a Dios todavía estas aquí.

—Yo estaba a punto de salir, pero creo que me puedo quedar un poco. ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto y entonces se dio cuenta de que Bucky parecía bastante nervioso.

—Te voy a pedir un consejo y no me digas que no, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué de plano diría que no? Tal vez tienes una buena idea, por una vez en tu vida.

—Iron Man, por favor. Esto es algo serio.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Sobre qué es ese consejo?

—Voy a preguntarle a Tony si quiere salir conmigo. Voy a pedirle una cita. Y necesito que me digas que es una mala idea.

Eso tomo desprevenido a Tony y no tenía idea de qué decir, así que al final se decidió por un: —Uhm.

—Vamos, cabeza de metal. Se supone que debes de convencerme de eso.

— ¿Por qué? —Comenzó Tony, pero luego tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar. —Uhm, ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

—Porque él no está listo. Él no está listo, ¿verdad? Pasas tanto tiempo con él, y pensé que como tú lo conoces mejor me podrías decir, pero por supuesto que él no está listo, solo han pasado unas semanas desde que rompió con Pepper y no he estado aquí mucho tiempo de todos modos, no voy a pedirle que salga conmigo.

—Buck, sabes que soy yo, ¿verdad? —Tony le pregunto con cuidado y Bucky parecía confundido.

— ¿Tú eres qué?

—Soy…—Tony comenzó a hablar pero luego suspiro. Sería mejor mostrarle.

Él extendió la mano, abriendo las compuertas de emergencia del casco y luego se la quito. Bucky estaba en medio de oponerse con un —No, tu no tienes que hacer…—pero cuando se miraron a los ojos se quedó en silencio.

—Soy yo. —Repite Tony y se quedó en silencio.

Bucky se le quedo mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma y si él de alguna manera no había notado que Tony era Iron Man esto lo debió venir con un poco de shock.

—Eres tú, —Finalmente logro articular esas palabras y Tony le dio una sonrisa como disculpándose.

—Sí. Pensé que lo sabias.

—No, no lo sabía. —Dijo Bucky y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora lo sé. Lo siento. Nunca fue un secreto y estoy realmente sorprendido que no lo hayas notado.

Mientras Tony se rompía el cerebro al pensar como era posible que el Soldado de Invierno se le pasara algo como esto, era evidente que esa no era la preocupación de Bucky en ese momento.

—Te acabo de decir que te quería llevar a una cita.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Bucky suspiro antes de calmarse y preguntar: — ¿Y? ¿Estás listo o no?

Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Tony y él asintió. —Definitivamente listo. Más que listo, en realidad.

—Vamos a hablar acerca de todo este asunto de identidad más tarde entonces. —Dijo Bucky y le ofreció su brazo a Tony. — ¿Qué tal si sales de esa armadura y comemos un poco de pasta antes de gritarte porque no me habías dicho esto?

—Realmente no tengo la culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no voy a objetar, —replico Tony. Y luego añadió: —Estoy muy contento de no habértelo dicho.

—Yo también.


End file.
